pokefanbattleuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Omega111
Welcome Hi, welcome to PokeFan Battle Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Referee Registration page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kululu12 (Talk) 23:46, January 31, 2012 Wikia Clean Up/Spotlight I think it is time we got a spotlight for this wiki, but we need to clean the wiki up a bit. Such as categorize everything, finish incomplete articles, And delete unecessary pages. Meet me on chat tommorow ASAP, so we can discuss this. I'm confused... I'm Iggyvolz and I have Pokemon White version. I'm sortof confused, do we register Pokemon based on their species name (e.g. Samauratt) or their nickname (e. g. Oswald)? Are they supposed to be Pokemon from the game, or are we supposed to make them up? Thanks, Iggyvolz 00:13, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight YOU SHOULD HAVE SCREENSHOTED THE SPOTLIGHT!!!!! I WANT TO SEE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! EDIT: '''I FOUND IT!!!!!I SCREENSHOTTED IT!!!!!!!!! ~~Kululu i want to become a reffreyPriyank Jain 12:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I need to talk to you about new users can you come on in a few hours? [[User:Alejandro231||- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 22:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Yea, what times can you be on? Help i have signed up.Can you tell me how to create a pokemon and how to take part in roleplay.what am i suposed to do here in this page hey omega! i just joined this wiki, and i want to know how to get my first pokemon. is there a starter chooser thingie or is there something else? I got the Moves like Jagger! -Dragon Thinker 02:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) hi Reunion Hello there, Yes, it is quite a shame that the wiki has been dying down lately :/ My busiest month is actually this July, with drivers training, band stuff, going to an beach house for a few days; It's gonna get crazy mate ^_^; Can I get back to you on dates? Because I don't have a clue on when I could do a reunion at the moment. Davyrox 21:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S - Sorry for going into hiding for so long. As I've said, things are getting hectic >u< Kai:Um i can do that reunion so ok from me come on DV Chat i cant see you here muchKaiDranzer 17:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC). Hi, im new comer here.Actually i have already come here at one and now i back again.Let just say i love Pokemon too, but for some reson, i think some of them are not real.And i playing pokemon red, green , emerarld,and ruby version via gameboy (GBA).Please help me ask the new comer. ~Im the active user in Counter-Strike Online~ wiki. Reunion Tournament Check Community Messages! ~Kulu Hudhouse 00:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure for the reinjon, can i join the tournament too and get info on it? ---- Could you explain more about the tourney? like when it is? Hudhouse 12:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Return Hello Omega. I'm back from a long time. I don't know why I didn't come. I think I was getting to addicted to this game called Minecraft that I forgot about the wiki. Miss you. I'll see if I can meet you in chat. Usually I can't see anyone in chat. Thx for the birthday wish. I really appreciate that! *cry* Badao12345 (talk| |PP) 01:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) elite Why does it say i am an elite? Badao12345 (talk| |PP) 04:59, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Elite = Admin. :-) MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 02:20, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::O: RILEY!!!!!!! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif'Omega' Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif 02:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :: :D Helllo MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P :: People! I need to talk with you peoples! Everyone in chat at 5:00pm West US time! :: ::: im guessing that 2 PM here CA time :/ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif'Omega''' Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif 04:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: We are on the west Omega >.> ::: :::: >/< i keep messing up west from east and all the time zones :/ Photo Issues Hello mate, I realized how you got the photo's to fit that trainer template, which looks cool, btw, but there's a slight problem with that. The articles for the three Pokemon you used look small and slightly pixelated, and in the related articles underneath, it looks very strange and slightly less magnificent. Anyway we could have seperate photo's for template and articles? Davyrox (talk) 17:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey KaiDranzer 10:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I am Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hello there how are you today :) (Mr.Zekrom 12:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC)) thank you i going fine :D (Mr.Zekrom 17:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC)) Discussion Meet me in chat asap, I wanna have some discussions about this wiki :D hi hello there i have 6 pokemon shiny Darkrai and Dialga and Rayquaza and Groudon and giratina and arceus